Letters
by Nerd.princess123
Summary: Harry sends Hermione a letter, when they are in the same house


**LETTERS**

_Dear Mione,_

_I know it's an idiotic to tell you while you are reading a book. But babe I am crazy for you. Here you are simply reading a book in our home. I love the sound of it. You accepted my hand in marriage six months ago._

_We had a blissful wedding in the spring time. Mrs Weasley insisted that the wedding take place in the Burrow. I didn't care though I had you; I didn't need anything else in the world._

_The Burrow looked gorgeous that day, with the flowers and petals but most importantly you. You looked beautiful. You were wearing a strapless white wedding dress which exposed a bit of your warm honey skin. You had little trace of make up on your face. This is one of the things I love about you. You don't wear make up._

_When we danced for the first time, as husband and wife I felt like I was in heaven. Everyone around us was also dancing. Ron with Luna, Draco with Ginny but I took no notice of it. You were in front of me, my life._

_You were glowing. You'd say I am just saying to console you, but you, Hermione Potter, are gorgeous. Ron says I am lovesick. He says that I am going crazy. I think it is true. I am going crazy for my Hermione._

_I don't know how you love me; I was the number one target of Voldemort. But you loved me through it didn't you? I guess I should just be grateful that you loved me through my thick and thin. Through all my seven years in Hogwarts, which is life and death, and also through the aftermaths of the war._

_I didn't quite realise when I fell in love with you. Maybe it was the time when you entered the train looking so cute and asking for Neville's lost toad. Or maybe it was the time when we rode Buckbeak together. Maybe it was the time when you came to the Yule ball. Or… or the time you cried over Ron. I can't pin point exactly when I fell for you. But I did._

_I couldn't believe the moment when you first kissed me before I went to fight Voldemort. People will tell me I am mental, which I am, but it was like I fought and won because of your love for me and my love for you._

_I never believed what Dumbledore saying love being the power which can kill Voldemort. But when you kissed me I knew love existed and we were meant for each other. It doesn't matter now, does it?_

_I remember the years that passed by of our love. It was amazing. I never thought I'd be this happy if I defeated Voldemort. Yes sure, there were losses, lots of losses and sadness and emotional fighting after the war but you were there with me. You are the air I breathe. For you I lived. If you weren't there with me I'd just survive never truly live._

_I love you; you know that, don't you? You can read me like an open book. I never told you this maybe because of my ego, even before I knew I was in love with you I wouldn't have last a day with out you._

_People say that it is impossible to fall in love with a new woman each day, but I do. Everyday I wake up see you in another light and fall in love with you all over again._

_I should tell you this, not in a letter but face to face but I just can't do it. it's stupid, you are my wife for six months, my best friend for twelve years and my girlfriend for five years. But you still have that effect on me. The effect which doesn't let me talk. My tongue gets tied._

_From yours (forever and always)_

_Harry_

I took the parchment and re read it over and over again. Whatever he wrote is true. She was over by the fire place reading a book. I just have to sneak the letter in her book. I had this ridiculous idea. I made complete mess of the kitchen with my wand and called Hermione.

"Mione, luv I need your help please." I called her with a pleading acting voice. She came to the kitchen and I sneaked off and put the letter between the pages and went to her.

"Harry, what were you doing in the kitchen?" She asked with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Just trying to do something to impress you." I shrugged.

"You always impress me," she kissed me on my lips and left the room leaving me mesmerized.

I straight went to bed. It was night time but Mione had this crazy idea of reading a book whole night. I just went to sleep thinking about her.

In the morning, I noticed Mione was still sleeping. She looked super peaceful sleeping. I wanted to kiss her but I held on and kissed her temple and ran off to kitchen before I lost my self control.

I noticed a parchment lying on the table.

_Dear Harry,_

_Do you really feel that deeply? I never knew. I don't think I can tell anything that'll compare to that sweet letter you wrote me. By the way it is hanging on a frame in our study._

_I am just going to tell you I love you with all my heart. I'm sure you know that. But I knew I am in love with you or fall in love with you when I repaired your glasses. Ginny told me in my fifth year that I am not mature enough to fall in love with._

_But with all we went through together we are allowed to mature early. I still can't believe we are married. And yes our sounds beautiful. But I still don't believe I looked that beautiful; didn't you look at yourself in the mirror that day? You looked hot._

_I know I am lovesick. At least we have each other to be lovesick of don't we?_

_And I love you._

_From yours (from the start)_

_Hermione_

It surely beat my letter.

"I love you, you know." Hermione said and I whipped around to see her in her night dress.

"I love you too." I grinned. "I am going to hang this beside my letter in the study." I took my hand and framed it. Then I took her hand and rushed to the Study. I hung it beside my letter to her.

Then I turned towards her and cupped her face and kissed her, deeply. I broke the kiss and whispered in her ears.

"We are the weirdest married couple in the history of wizards." She smiled.

"We're going to give Ron and Luna a run for their money." She said dreamily.

"Yeah I guess so. Now let's go have some break fast." I said and she sighed. She tip toed and kissed me.

_Oh how much I love this woman_

**_THE END_**


End file.
